Linda's New Snowboard (Refurbished)
by gymgurlerika
Summary: You might have seen this lurking around on Sabrinacharmer's file......well I got a File! (gymgurlerika speaking)Rated PG-13 for Language & Mild Gore. You know what itz about.


Linda's New Snow board  
Ok so lots of people here at fanfiction.net support Wendi and Tommy's love. You also support Linda and Jam's love. Well if you support these things, Read this fic and tell me your feelings (in review)   
  
  
"Dad" Linda Maltinie loudly wailed, her pale brown eyes flashing wildly ,"you told me you would get me a good present for my b-day". "I did" said Mr. Maltinie in a somewhat tolerant rugged tone, "I got you the Mechanical board, the one with the everlasting fan to make you go faster". As he said this, he pointed to a catchy blue-green board with lots of designs and as her father had said, a fan on the back. Now Linda wouldn't like me to say this, but it looked like it had been biffed ( or other wise she fell down on it ) 1,000,000,000 times. "Well I want the new Dragon Board. You know how Wendi invented the rocket , well the board shop co. bought some and made the Dragon Board witch has a rocket on the back to make you go One notch higher speed then the mechanical board. It also has everlasting wings on it for extra tricks" said Linda in a worshiping voice. Who wouldn't it is a good board. " Well I won't buy it because it too much money for one child. "DAMN YOU" bellowed Linda and she stomped up to her private 3rd story room.   
  
  
Linda is a beautiful but bratty girl. She has delicate brown eyes and peach colored skin. She had a medium sized head witch sprouted to very long brown hair ponytails. She had perfectly formed lips that were cherry red. The only thing that made her a brat was her teenage temper. I mean it's like KABOOM!  
  
  
She was completely red with fury at her father for saying "no" to her. I've got to admit, her father is even scared of her. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR", she screeched at her wide eyed teddy bear fuzzles, "WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT FREAKEN' BOARD! JEEVES!!!" she bellowed. A tall man in a tux appered suddenly. "Yes ma'am" he said. "GET ME A DRINK" Jeeves coward against the wall. " w-w-what would y-y-you like ma'am" he said stutrering worried she might seize him . "The usual" Linda expressed in her angel tone, "now GO!". Jeeves stumbled over the stairs and clambered down the hall to the kitchen. Linda collapsed onto her fluffy feather bed and burst into crying fits. "Oh fuzzles", she said, "I wish *sob sob* my dad would get me the board. It's like the pride and joy of my dreams". Linda sank her head into her heart pillow. She laid on her bed for a couple of minutes before the phone rang. "Now who could that *sniff* be?" Linda reached over to her fluffy phone and piked it up, "Hello*sniff*?" "Bet you know who this is ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha". "SLASH" ,Linda bellowed, "If you don't *sob* get off the phone right-" she didn't need to finish there was a click and Slash was off the phone. "Gosh", Linda said, "Who does he think he is, A Damn charmer!". Jeeves appeared and brought Linda a nice hot cup of tea. She sipped it and siad to her butler, "You can have the privlage of telling my father (her eyes Flashed with hatred) that he can have a seconed chance to buy me that board". "But ma'am", said Jeeves, "I already asked him and he said no". Linda spewed her tea all over her bed spread and began to cry into her pillow. Jeeves, sensing trouble, quickly made a break for the door and escaped. Linda cried fervently into her pillow. She suddenly popped up like daisies in the spring and galloped to her phone. She dialed two numbers and told the girls on the other lines to come over quick. No sooner than 10 minutes, to bright young girls came to the Maltinie's doors. They climbed the stairs and entered the Linda's room. "Thanks for coming Wendi, Nancy" sniffled Linda.   
  
  
  
Wendi is the famous girl for inventing the fan and rocket. She has a large ponytail of brown hair on the back of her small head. She is funny partly because of her Gargantuan glasses. She is very caring and has a Major crush on a boy who lives on Snow Board street (*I'll tell you about him later*).Nancy is a cheerful little teen girl with sapphire blue eyes who is as pretty as her favorite animal, the butterfly. She has golden blond hair in a headband. She is a good friend to have at your side when times are tough. She also has a crush on a guy on Snow Board street(*)Linda sat up to show her tear stricken face to the girls. "Oh no", said Nancy, "What happened?". "My dad *sob* wouldn't *sob* buy me *sniff* the dragon *sob* board". She Toppled into her bed and began to ball even louder. She then sat bolt up right and yelled "JEEVES!". Jeeves came clambering up the stairs. "Yes m-m-ma'am" he stuttered. "Get these pretty ladies something to drink" she said batting her eyes. "What would you like?" he asked. "Tea please" said Wendi. "Orange soda please" said Nancy. Jeeves went down the satirs to retrieve the drinks. "Well maybe we should like give you some money to buy the board" said Nancy. "Nah" ,said Wendi , "All my money is in funding ". "Yah",said Nancy, "come to think of it......I only have 20.00 of my own money to spend". She took out a wrinkled dollar. Jeeves came stumbling up the stairs. "Here you go". He handed the girls their drinks. "Hey", said Wendi, "I know ! We'll throw you another b-day party". "o.k." said Linda all smiles.   
  
  
(1 Hour later) The boys Slash, Jam, Tommy, &Damien were hanging out at Snow Board Street.  
  
Slash is also a bratty teenager who is always mean to Linda. He has black hair that stands straight up like a bunch of black stalagmites. He has a rather big nose .Rude? Oh he's way past that. This is the boy Nancy has a crush on.  
Jam is a dark skinned boy who loves to dance or well... Jam. He's a teen who has attitude and looks like he's from a foreign country because he wears a turban around his head. He has a long nose, but not as long as Linda's nose. Wendi currently has a crush on him.Tommy is a chunky & ditsy boy who has a patch on his nose from biffs. His favorite hobby... eating! He has blond hair and doesn't snow board to well. No one has a crush on him right now. And finally Damien. He has hair like slashes and what appears to be blue skin. He is very mysterious and tends to get his revenge plans backfired on him.  
Anyway, The boys were hangin' out when the news of Linda's party hit with flying colors. "Hey Slash" said Jam. "Hmm"said Slash who appeared two have his eye on the new Dragon Board in the shop. "News says Linda's havin' a party with her girls And were not invited!". "well I think If your not invited you crash parties!" Exclaimed Slash at the thought that he was not invited to a party." how do you crash a party?" questioned Tommy. Every head turned to him in shock on the street. "Shit Tommy! Crashing a party means to ruin it, Sheesh if you were any slower Tommy, you'd be walking backwards!".  
  
  
So the next day Linda went up to the Sunny Mountain Snow boarding course and sat over at a table her butler stumbling behind her with what looked like 60 food packages."After you've got those packages there  
are 10 more in the trunk Jeeves". Panting Jeeves stumbled up the hill to retrieve the other packages. One by one she opened her boxes. It looked like she had bought the whole dessert isle of the grocery store. There was a big white cake with red frosting on it that read" Happy 13th Birthday Linda". There were a dozen of ice cream cartons. There was candy galore and 5 pizzas and 6 boxes of doughnuts. "Now if the guests would just arrive" said Linda impatiently as Jeeves stumbled over to the table. 30 minutes later Wendi arrived with a slim package wrapped in what looked like silk along with Nancy who had bought Linda a bunny rabbit. Linda knew she would get some kind of animal at her party from Nancy wether it be a parrot down to an ant hill ful of tiny ants. "O.K. so we should eat, open presents and snow board.........you all brought your snow boards right?"said Linda. Wendi held up her Dragon board as Nancy held up her Trick Board L3. "Hey no fair!" said Nancy admiring Wendi's Dragon Board. So they all started to eat pizza. Just as Linda was going to take her first bite of Cheese Pizza.........BOOM!.........BOOM!.............BOOM!........ Bombs were flying everywhere in there direction. "RUN FOR COVER!!!!!!" Exclaimed Wendi. This had no effect on Nancy who was standing up screaming at the top of her tiny little lungs with her hands covering her head. Wendi had too race out and grab her just as a bomb exploded where she was standing. "Where's Linda ?"screeched Wendi. Nancy pointed in horror as she saw Linda grabbing everything on the table she could possibly get her freezing hands on. Wendi and Nancy went over to help and got most of the things of the table before a bomb landed perfectly on the table an the table burst in to dwarfish splinters. "Cool" said Nancy as two cartons of ice cream that couldn't be saved in time exploded and ice cream drizzled everywhere. "Who did this!!!!" thundered Linda. As she said this Three shadowed figures appeared in the mist of destruction. It was Slash, Jam , and Damien. As he approached Linda, She pulled out her hand and swatted him before he could say "who let the dogs out". This made him enraged he said, "you @$#%& let's race!!". "Wait!", said Wendi as Linda was going to the top of the mountain, "Open your present first. At first Linda was baffled, but she strode over to the white box Wendi had given her. She gingerly opened the box carful not to tear the binding and plucked the bow top off. When she unwrapped the secondary wrapping she practically passed out. There in the parcel was a fresh untouched Dragon Board that was aglow in it's cuff. "How did you afford this?" hissed Linda. "Oh I found ways" replied Wendi. Slash meanwhile was standing impatiently until he couldn't take it anymore, "c'mon!!!!!" he hollered. So Linda sank onto her new board and said, "prepare to eat dust Slash". He gave her a look that was in between hatred and disbelief. Nancy declared, "On your mark..... get set..... Ketchup!!!" Nancy giggled :)  
"Nancy!"  
"O.K. fine on your mark..... get set...... GO!"   
And they were off!! It was true that you could see how fast it was because she was only a smudge in the white frost. After about 30 Minutes, Linda cam speeding to a halt at the goal post gloating these words, "I'm the winner ;)"  
  
Linda's attention suddenly turned to the kid pulling down the mountain on his snow board. It was Slash, But something was different about him, then he came into view  
Slash was crying and was hiding something behind his back. Nancy made a breezy move around Slash two see what it was......  
"OH NO!" She Screamed. He was hiding his arm witch was mauled and bleeding hard. There were pieces of flesh that made a bloody trail behind him. His arm bone was sticking out weirdly with tissue and blood splashing from his arm. 'What happened?" Squealed Linda. I-I w-aas sn-sn-snow boarding do-down Dam-damien's house street and I -I biffed on his Fence". Slash couldn't hold it in. He started baling at the top of his lungs. "Lin-nda" whispered Slash, "Go get hh-elp". He blacked out.  
"AHH!" shrieked Nancy. She sagged over him and began to weep. "Don't die Slash, Hold on! Please I love you........you can't die onme". Wendi had gone head first into Jam's arms and began to sob. Jam patted her on the shoulder and said, "I'm here Wendi, it's o.k.". "Hup" They turned to just see Linda get on her board...... and then she dissolved into the icy mist.  
  
  
Linda could feel the hostile icy winds strike her frostbitten face. She had to make it before Slash died. The surging anger she felt about Slash running her party had drifted away. She suddenly became aware of her surrodings. The hospital was one block away. "Whoa!" She biffed on a rock. She squatted down and looked at her elbow. It was bleeding, but not bad. She started to cry but then she remembered Slash and the others. What would happen if she never got help? She braced her self and sped off to the hospital.  
  
  
1 hour later the ambulance arrived and put Slash on the stretcher. Linda was crying. "Why are you crying?" said Jam. "If I had never had this party, none of this would have happened" she went back to crying. "Listen",said Wendi, "if you didn't have this party we would've never had the same Linda again". Linda remembered the fight with her and her dad. She stopped crying.  
  
  
They finished her party in the dusty but nice hospital room with Jam, Damien, and Slash.  
  
  
Bet your wondering what happened to Tommy:  
  
On Sunny Mountain someone lurks, " hey where did everybody go?" **  
V  
  
  
The End   
Warning: If this fanfic was boring and to u please give me a e-mail at marshrainbow@aol.com but if u enjoyed my fanfic please review. Oh and don't let me catch u sending bad e-mails to me or yucky reviews. 


End file.
